<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Touch by casstayinmyass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260422">Just A Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass'>casstayinmyass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, Charming Papa, Dirty Talk, Disguise, Erogenous Zones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Large Breasts, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shyness, Vaginal Sex, nipple orgasms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In disguise, Louise meets Papa Emeritus III in the gardens. He discovers an erogenous zone on her breast by accident, and learns just how to make her melt under his touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Featuring the lovely OC of aimeekane! </p><p>Requested through that one site, Korn-Filet. Inquire about it on my tumblr, @kissthegoghuleh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louise’s thoughts had been occupied by the Third Emeritus brother since the first time he had kissed the back of her hand and welcomed her to the congregation. That had been a while ago, and only now had he finally taken notice of her affection for him. She supposed it was easy for her to become lost among the many admirers he had, which is why it was such a boost in confidence to receive a handwritten letter from the Papa himself one night, left waiting on her pillow.</p><p>“I came back today and found it here, on your bed,” Louise’s roommate told her upon her arrival after duties. “It’s really from Papa the Third?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t it be?” Louise asked, though she could think of a hundred reasons why.</p><p>“I just mean, he wrote it himself?” was the response, as her friend peered over her shoulder in curiosity. “The Second never writes his own letters.”</p><p>“Then who does?”</p><p>“His ghouls. He’s mentioned before that he doesn’t have time to bother himself with writing.” Louise inspected the note carefully. It was quite immaculately written, with scrawling letters and perfumed paper.</p><p>“How can you tell?” she asked warily.</p><p>“You can always tell a ghoul’s handwriting. It’s like goddamn chicken scratch.” Louise relaxed. This handwriting was beautiful. Papa had written it, then. She smiled, sitting on the edge of her bed as she began to read:</p><p>
  <em>Dearest Sister, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it too much to request your presence in the moonlight gardens this evening when the daylight falls? I realize you may have some sort of previous engagement. If you do, tell them Papa said you don’t. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come share in the night with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>PE III </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah; bring a disguise. More thrilling this way if nobody knows, si?</em>
</p><p>It felt like her time had finally come. But why did he request a disguise? Did he have someone on the side he was trying to hide her from? She supposed it would make sense. Didn’t someone say Papa had a harem? The Second certainly did...</p><p>She was over thinking this.</p><p>Placing the note under her pillow to commemorate what might only turn out to be a onetime meeting, she checked out her fourth story window over the west courtyard of the Abbey’s grounds. Bushes trimmed to perfection spread out in a pattern around the fountain of their matron Lilith, and the smaller fountains of her acolytes. The water that ran from her eyes flowed down into a pool that seemed enchanted under the starlight; it was a beautiful view to have, and Louise never forgot how lucky she was to have it. She didn’t however have a view of the gardens—those were on the North side, opposite the cemetery and crypts of the South side. The east side was an entrance from a misty bridge only those in the congregation knew of; otherwise, there would be too many accidental visitors.</p><p>Opening her closet, she realized in a brief moment of panic that she didn’t have much of anything by way of disguise. She chewed on her fingernail as she thought of what she could do.</p><p>
  <em>Aha! The ghouls. They always knew what to do. </em>
</p><p>Taking out her phone, she sent off a message to the one ghoul she was the closest to.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To: Dew</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I need a disguise!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>From: Dew</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Kinky night huh</em>
</p><p>Louise huffed, typing out a message back. Before she could finish, the ghoul sent another one.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>From: Dew</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatre you waiting for? Lets find you a costume then babe</em>
</p><p>Meeting the short fire ghoul by the tapestry of Asmodeus in the north-western wing, the two of them crept off in a direction he was leading her.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Louise hissed.</p><p>“Where do you think?” Dew asked, far too loudly. “To get you done up. What’re you going for? Bride of Frankenstein? Lydia Deetz? The boss loves that role play shit in bed, I’m the one who has to tour with him and listen to him get familiar with all the groupi—”</p><p>“Dew!” Louise sighed. “It’s not a costume. And I’m not fucking the Cardinal.” The fire ghoul short-circuited for a moment.</p><p>“Oh. Sorry. I’m just so used to people wanting to bang him six ways to Sinday. See what I did there?”</p><p>“Where are you taking us?” Dew beckoned as he kept talking.</p><p>“This way. So, who’s the lucky lover?”</p><p>“I’m seeing Papa tonight,” she told him, blushing. Dew scoffed.</p><p>“Which one. All three? Hey, I don’t judge.”</p><p>“Dew! The Third.”</p><p>“Figures. He’s been staring at you like a rabid wolf all month. Do wolves get rabid? Rain got rabid once, when he ate some bad—”</p><p>“Focus. Papa asked me to wear a disguise, so I need something dark that conceals my features. Mysterious, you know?”</p><p>“Oh, I know. Real Christine Daae at the masquerade ball shit.” Nodding assuredly, Dew led her into a room, and flicked on the lights. It was the fitting room.</p><p>“Very funny,” Louise muttered. “I’m not going dressed as <em>him</em>.”</p><p>“No. But you can go dressed as...” He yanked something out of the closet. Louise’s eyes widened as she looked around in apprehension.</p><p>“Is that Cardinal Copia’s bat cape?”</p><p>“Close. It’s the Lady Luxe cape he had made for a special someone. Currently he doesn’t have one of those—I would know, I got to clean up his cum socks—so this pretty thing’s just sitting here collecting dust. Here.” He thrust it into Louise’s hands. She tried it on, and it did fit her nicely. Hugged her shape perfectly, her bust hidden under the cloak for a surprise. The hood went up at the back, and she tucked her light brown hair into the back of it.</p><p>“Thanks,” she whispered. “I owe you.”</p><p>She returned to her room. When the shadows of the mountains around the Abbey finally overtook the sun, Louise crept back out of her dorm, shutting the door softly behind her. Her roommate had gone out to visit a ghoul she was enjoying at present, so the room was free if things progressed. She had no idea how that worked with a Papa. Surely they wouldn’t bed a Sibling in that Sibling’s meagre dormitory... that would be beneath them. Louise found herself excited at the idea of being invited into Papa’s bed. It was said to be luxuriously plush, purple with lots of pillows to hold onto while Papa brings his lover to incredible heights of pleasure. Louise smiled to herself as she put up her hood and hurried down the corridor. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard shuffling footsteps ahead of her. Looking up from shoes to cream and golden robes, she saw Papa Nihil. Quickly ducking her head, she kept her hood up.</p><p>“Ghoul?” Papa asked.</p><p>“Eh... yes,” she responded, hoping to lead him off her trail.</p><p>“What are you doing, roaming the halls?” His question wasn’t belligerent; somewhat soft, wistful. She chanced a glance up and saw him in his sleeping cap.</p><p>“It is only nightbreak, Papa.”</p><p>“Hm. I suppose you’re right. By the looks of your robes, you are one of my firstborn’s. Not a lot of movement in that costume, is there? I do not have much high praise for the Cardinal yet, but the wardrobe department of the Abbey did a good job on your kind, to serve him in the band project. Mm, I remember sending my first off on your tour, though. Do you remember this? Imperator urged him to spread his seed as far as he could. Evidently, he was more interested in the knowledge gained through serving the Olde One. My Second mind you, he was meant to find a prime mover or two to carry on the bloodline, but what did he do? He spread his seed as far as the hundred thousand condoms he used allowed him everywhere he went on tour.” Louise was beginning to get antsy. She didn’t want to keep the Third waiting, but she couldn’t disrespect the old Papa. “—Now my youngest...” She perked up in curiosity. “...He may still have hope. He is getting on in years, older than that Cardinal now, but he’s a romantic. He’s experimental, yes. He has proclivities toward all genders, but that’s no matter. As long as he finds somebody who can bear children, I still have hope for the bloodline. When I was their age—”</p><p>Louise’s fingers curled. “I’m sorry to interrupt, your Dark Excellency. I have one of your sons to attend to, he rang me for service.”</p><p>Nihil straightened up with a crack of his old bones. “Then what are you waiting for?” With a bow, she hurried past him and away from the hour and a half long story that would have been. She finally made it to the gardens in a hurry, black cloak billowing behind her mysteriously. Pushing open the ornate gates that led into the beautiful moonlight gardens that belonged to Emeritus the First, Louise took a moment to stop and smell the white roses growing on a bush beside her.  </p><p>“You like them?” a delighted voice came from behind Louise. “I have one here, especially for you.” She turned to see Papa taking a deep whiff of one. He was lounged out on one side, carefree with shirt unbuttoned. She approached with a blush, and he placed it in her hand, squeezing it. There were no thorns, she noticed apprehensively. Papa recognized her confusion. “A rose is not natural without its thorns, si? Ah, but these are special roses my brother has planted,” he explained, running a gloved finger down the smooth stem of the flower. “It only raises thorns to those who do not seek Him in their hearts.” He smiled flirtatiously. “And why are we here tonight? To indulge in one of His sins, of course.” He put a finger under his female companion’s chin. “This is what you wish, si?”</p><p>Louise laughed softly. “So fast?”   </p><p>He threw his head back in a laugh, getting up to stand. “Ah, spiacente. You are right to chastise your Papa. I get a bit,” he searched for words, “Single minded sometimes.” He offered his arm, and patted hers when she looped hers through his. </p><p>“I was worried you wouldn’t be thinking about that at all,” the Sister admitted as they began to walk. “I have to say, I was surprised when I got your letter.”</p><p>“Mm? And why is this?” Papa seemed trustworthy enough to confess to. He had after all been the object of her affection for quite some time.</p><p>“I just didn’t think you looked at me that way,” she admitted.</p><p>“<em>Sorella</em>, what nonsense. On the contrary, I like to watch from afar before sweeping in and propositioning,” Papa told her. “Like the Cardinal and his, eh... pale horse.” He chuckled. Louise felt a little more at ease in his presence. Stories had gone around that the Third could be intimidating at first. Not as much as his older brother, but still, he was an Emeritus, one prone to flights of fancy and trips of quick rage. Louise supposed any of the Papas could be seen as intimidating based solely on their position, but she had no real idea how the Third’s methods of seduction could lead people to believe he was scary in any way. He seemed to take the old school approach to romance; a gifted rose, late night meeting under the stars, a moonlit walk. He seemed kind, and she was already falling harder than she should.</p><p>“You look good, Papa,” Louise surprised herself by saying. She bit her lip as she felt his eyes on her.</p><p>“Thank you. You yourself have the beauty of Helen of Troy tonight, preserved in mortem. I would launch a thousand forsaken ships for you with crews of the damned, to have you in my arms.”</p><p>“Thankfully all it took was a letter,” Louise replied. Papa hummed, lifting a vine for them both to walk under. He gestured for her to go first.</p><p>“You’ve made your Papa very happy by accepting, Sister. It is a beautiful night, si?”</p><p>“It is,” she nodded, looking around. “I’d love to visit the cemetery for a walk.”</p><p>“The graves are perfect at midnight exactly, when the moon shines just right. I can take you there when the clock strikes, this sounds good?” She nodded. It was warmer than she had thought it would be. Papa stroked along the fabric of her cloak. “Wearing clothing such as yours, I could be like the Dracula, eh?” he laughed. Louise couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“A cape would be very becoming of you.”</p><p>“Si, you think so too! I am still jealous the Cardinal was allowed a cape for his wardrobe changes. ‘No,’ they told me on my circuit. ‘You will fall and strangle yourself!’ they insisted. Feh. If anyone was a vampire between myself and him, it would be me.” He gestured to himself with dramatics, lifting his chin. His gaze soon drifted back to the Sister beside him as the two took a seat on a concealed patch of grass. “But vampires. They watch, hm? They lurk and they wait, very much as I have been doing with you.” Louise felt her cheeks heat.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“And do you know what swirled in my mind whenever I looked at you before, Sorella?” Louise shook her head. “All I could think about was the form that your habit concealed beneath it. I wanted so badly to watch you undress for me, only me. Bare yourself to me and beg me to touch with whispered need.” His eyes had descended from her face down below, travelling down what little he could see of her skin. “I would travel to Hell and back to bring you what you desire.” Louise shuddered, as Papa kept his gaze trained on the bit of revealed skin. It was driving him wild. “May I relieve you of your covering?” he asked her softly. “There is no need for disguise any longer, we are alone except for Satanas.” He smiled as he began to undo the tie under her chin. “I know you must be thinking I have other Sisters I am leading on, if I am disguising you. You will find that I simply enjoy the unknown. Cloaks and disguises hide who we are until we decide to reveal ourselves to a chosen one. It is all very poetic, I think.”</p><p>Louise let her arms sag, and Papa slid the cloak from around her shoulders, never breaking eye contact with her. The mismatched eyes from beneath those furrowed brows seemed to stare right into her; removing one’s outer cloak shouldn’t be as erotic as this, but she was already heaving from the idea of what would come next. Evidently, Papa was easily distracted. His eyes finally fell to what had been revealed by removing half of her clothing. His thumb still remained on her shoulder, stroking gently as his gaze darkened. He looked like he wanted to devour her.</p><p>“You are well-endowed in your figure, Sister,” he commented. His voice came out deeper, exhaled with breath. His thumb still hadn’t left her arm, the sensation of each stroke against her skin arousing Louise even more.</p><p>“Take off the rest, and you’ll see them better,” she whispered. Her heartbeat picked up with her bold words, but the Papa seemed to appreciate them. Papa’s fingers clutched the cloak tighter as he reached across to take the other side down. His hand brushed against her breast, prompting an involuntary moan from her. Papa seemed surprised.</p><p>“You like this?” he murmured. He tentatively reached back to brush his hand over her breast again, and Louise felt a shiver run through her. Already, arousal was pooling in her lower stomach; the way she clenched her thighs together did not go unnoticed. “They are sensitive, no?” he went on. Papa let the cloak fall to the ground behind Louise, directing his attention to the large breasts before him with a lascivious smirk.</p><p>“Yes,” she confessed. “Sometimes I...” Her cheeks heated up, delighting Papa.</p><p>“Tell me, ghuleh,” he whispered, stroking down her shoulder and back up. “You would keep secrets from your Papa?” She quickly shook her head, searching for the right words when her brain was so clouded with desire.</p><p>“Sometimes when I touch them enough, I can... I can cum.”</p><p>Papa’s cock visibly twitches in his pants. “Just from that?” he asks. His lips part, mouth hanging ajar in arousal. Louise swallows.</p><p>“Just from that. Touching them, it’s the same as touching myself between my legs.” Papa reached forward, cupping one gloved hand under her left breast. His other hand left her skin, moving to cup the other. He pressed his thumbs to her clothed breasts, concealed now only by the thin dress she had on. He pressed his fingers into the soft mounds, squeezing with his entire hands and watching her fall to pieces from it.</p><p>“Papa,” she gasped, falling forward. He caught and steadied her, keeping one hand on a breast as he cupped her face as well. She was dizzy with arousal, and he was getting there himself, each response from her body making him harder in his pants.</p><p>“May I see them?” he proposed, eyes darting up to hers. Louise nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Please. Take them out.”  Papa was tender with her, pulling the top of her dress and bustier down. He massaged her swollen breasts with slow movements, and Louise tilted her head back. “Take the gloves off?” Papa did as she asked, and the feeling of skin on skin made them both moan, a harmony that soon filled the garden. Papa eased Louise down to the ground, one hand beneath her back until she was safely supine. He splayed his bare hands out to cover what he could of the breasts beneath him. On her back and bare to him, they spread into soft mounds, jiggling with every shift of her body.</p><p>“Touch me,” Louise pleaded, eyes sliding shut. Papa began to rub slow circles around her nipples, feeling himself become harder with every sound she let fall from her lips. His cock began to ache, throbbing for more contact from the Sister below him, but he was starting out slow to make her body sing as she liked. Louise’s legs came up to hook around Papa’s back, and he slotted properly between her legs, keeping his groin low enough for her to grind against.</p><p>“So many lovers ignore the places where you need them most,” Papa mused, eyes trained intensely on her pink, peaked nipples. “It is a tragedy how little we’ve explored of one another. I want to know every inch of you Sister, from top to bottom. Know exactly how to bring you to your knees for me, under my touch.” He accentuated this by dabbing his finger along her stomach, just above her navel. “I would fall to my knees for you, bring you to crashing orgasms again and again. I would take you. Would you have your Papa fuck you like this?” He slid his hand back up, watching the way her eyes fluttered as each inch of her shivering skin was covered.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Have you been touched like this before, Sister?”</p><p>“No,” she shook her head. “Nobody ever touched me like this. They only cared what was between my legs. Nothing else.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Papa rumbled, deepening his massage. “A shame. In order to make you nice and wet below, one must know the body they stroke. Touch what needs to be touched. You need me so badly, si? I can see.” Louise’s breath hitched. “Papa will treat you with the care you need. I will make you cum just from this... my hands moving so gently on your beautiful breasts. You say you have done it before? Tell Papa what you need.”</p><p>“You can get a little rougher. Don’t stop,” she whined. She began to grind herself up against his pants, clothed erection straining against them from the dirty promises made alone. Papa’s cock twitched from the contact, but first he focused on the needs of the Sister below him. Louise squirmed. The incessant, quickening rubbing of Papa’s fingers just under her nipples was getting to be too much. She could feel the pleasure building inside of her already, that telltale climb to her an orgasm she sought desperately.</p><p>“Such lovely things,” Papa muttered. Her hips rocked up to meet his again, harder this time in a desperate grind. He gave a low groan, nudging his cock against Louise’s heat on her next grind up. Her clit pulsed in warning, and Papa watched the way her eyes rolled back. “Cum for your Papa,” he growled. “Show me how you need me.” He opened up his hands again to grope her breasts fully, exhaling as he squeezed them together. It was a lovely sight to see.</p><p>“Just... just like th—don’t stop, don’t—right there, touch me there,” Louise encouraged. Papa began to rub fast circles around her nipples, and Louise curled into the man above her, crying out her pleasure as her orgasm hit from stimulation of her breasts alone. Papa watched on in wonder.</p><p>“I have never seen such a thing,” he murmured.</p><p>“It’s possible,” Louise nodded, out of breath. “Seeing is believing, huh?” She moved her knee up, and grazed Papa’s hard on by accident. He met her eyes again sharply, eyes narrowing.</p><p>“You are going to tease Papa? After he gave you such a treat?”</p><p> Instead of the usual excuse she would give, Louise felt bolder than she typically did with a partner. Running off the high of her orgasm still, she found it within herself to keep the tease going, get Papa riled up. In coy offering, Louise sat up on her elbows, squeezing her breasts together with her hands. She parted them and closed them again in invitation. Getting the message, Papa watched her lay down with a heavy breath. It was something he had always wanted to do, but never got the chance.</p><p>“You are a blessing disguised as a curse,” he rasped, fitting his knees on either side of her arms. “You tap my thigh if you need me to stop, si?” She nodded. “Give me a ‘si’, Sister.”</p><p>“Yes, Papa,” Louise smiled. Her lips were swollen, cheeks rosy in the moonlight from her first climax. Papa’s pants could barely contain him—he let out a deep sigh of relief when he finally popped the first button of them. The friction of his black dress pants against the sensitive member inside had Papa hissing—even his own hand holding himself steady was enough to elicit a jerk. Unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants down created jangling noises that anyone would recognize. Thankfully, no one else had the same idea that night. He exhaled in lust at the sight below him. He was about to fuck this beautiful young Sister’s tits, a position he hadn’t anticipated tonight. He hated to anticipate at all before a date, but it was always nice when a partner’s idea of fun was particularly experimental.</p><p>“So nice,” he whispered, teasing his cockhead just inside the passage between her squeezed breasts. The pressure felt amazing, but it was too dry to be pleasurable. He held up a finger, and sat back on his haunches, taking his cock in hand at the base. He began to stroke himself slowly, giving long, thorough pumps over the entire shaft before twisting at the pink head. After a few experienced strokes like these, Louise watched the precum begin to bead at the tip, dripping slowly out and onto her chest. Papa swiped his fingers between her breasts, getting the area between nice and slick. Wasting no time, he placed his cock at the entrance again.</p><p>Louise could feel the weight of his erection from the breach alone. She could tell he was fighting not to lose control as he slid between her breasts with a groan of disbelief.</p><p>“Oh,” Papa huffed. “<em>Satanas, what gifts</em>. This is unlike anything I have felt, Sister. So good. So very good.” He braced a hand beside him as he drew back and pumped back with a wet noise. Already, Louise could feel the effect his cock had sliding through her tits. That spot was being grazed again and again by the slap of his balls on them, and however embarrassed she was over it, she was on her way to a second orgasm already. Papa gripped one of her breasts, then the other, using both of them to squish together and provide friction for him. The slick sounds of Papa fucking her tits filled the space between them, and Louise’s fingernails came to dig into the sides of Papa’s thighs.</p><p>“Papa,” she breathed. Her eyes were pleading, but she wasn’t sure what she was begging for. Papa knew, increasing his pace. He slammed her tits together around his thrusting cock, reveling in the wet slapping noises of the breasts hitting one another. He felt his balls begin to tighten, and held off, slowing his thrusts but allowing his hands to keep maneuvering. He gave both tits one more squeeze, and pounded his hips hard enough to send both of her breasts jiggling. Unable to resist, Louise dug her nails in harder and let out a scream, toes curling through her second orgasm. Papa’s rough grunt prolonged the waves of pleasure, how he teased her nipples perfectly through it. When she opened her eyes again, she found him staring down at her in curiosity.</p><p>“Again, hm?” he mused, a proud little smile playing at his lips. “It seems I have found your ‘on’ button, cara.” He trailed his fingers down to cup your heat. “But we have not taken care of this, have we?” He rolled his finger around her clit through her panties. “I know the ache,” he rasped. “I can feel it.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Louise whined beneath him, tits still slick with Papa’s pre.</p><p>“What do you say to taking care of both of us at the same time, hm?” He gestured down to his lap, where his cock still hung heavy between his legs. Louise moaned, surging forward. She couldn’t help herself as she took him between her lips. It was a shocking feeling at first in her mouth, surprised at her own ambitious leap, but once she got used to the feeling of his thick cock sliding to the back of her throat, she settled into a nice quick pace that had the man beneath her gasping and stuttering. Speeding up even more, she gripped his thighs and tightened her lips, trying her best to deep throat as much of him as she could with a sudden enthusiasm she hadn’t felt with anyone else. All she knew was, she was driven by heat, and all she wanted was to taste the man’s cum. Papa’s hand shot out to hit the ground, digging into the grass with the force of a stunned man.</p><p>“Sister—Sister!” Papa cried, struggling to suppress a moan. “W-wait. If your Papa cums like this, in that pretty mouth... it may be a while before I may do so again, you see this?” He raised an eyebrow, tried to laugh. Louise got the message, crawling back out from between his legs in disappointment. Papa tumbled forward once he had the room, wrapping her in his arms and pressing her breasts flush to his chest as he snaked a hand down between them. “Don’t fret, si?” He tilted her chin up. “You will feel my seed somewhere else. Perhaps I will watch it drip out of you. Papa knows what you like, now.” He dragged his chest against hers. “I know how to make you <em>cum</em> so hard.”</p><p>Louise whimpered, reaching her hands up to tug Papa’s loose raven locks. He growled, rolling his cockhead in circles around her clit, before moving himself down to her wet hole. She was more than ready for him, soaking wet from two orgasms and an impending third. “There is nothing so sweet as the feeling of pushing into a dripping cunt,” he muttered, sliding in inch by inch. “And you take your Papa so well. You like to feel me like this, fitting so nice inside your cunt?” Louise gave a nod, lips attaching passionately to Papa’s neck to suck. He groaned at the pressure, keening and exposing the skin further for her to mark.</p><p>“I need your cock, Papa,” she whispered. “Please. Please, give it to me.” Fully seated inside her finally, Papa pulled back and pounded in with elevated ferocity. Gone was the gentleman who seduced her so playfully earlier in the evening, replaced by a ravenous beast of a man who would take what belonged to him tonight.</p><p>“Such a tight pussy,” he snapped, rolling his hips deep. “The way you squeeze around me, it drags me to a place where a man could lose his sanity.” He snapped his hips in again with a grunt, thrusting his entire body against her each move. Louise’s breasts, swollen from the attention,</p><p>“I’m so close,” the Sister whispered. “Papa... kiss me when I cum?” The Third looked down to capture Louise’s innocent expression in mounting ecstasy, committing it to memory as he tilted his head down for a passionate kiss. She bit his painted bottom lip softly, and Papa’s tongue came out to swipe into her mouth, bringing her every last bit of pleasure he could.</p><p>“Ah... ah,” he groaned, hips pumping quickly, “Cum together with me. Sister, please. I want to feel you coat my cock while I spend myself deep inside.” He slid a hand down to touch her clit, rubbing her in time with his thrusts. Louise dragged her tits up to Papa’s face once more, and he moved his lips down to them, sucking the left nipple into his mouth. He took them both interchangeably, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nubs. With one last thrust, Papa felt her walls contract around him, and their gasps echoed one another.</p><p>“Yes!” Louise cried, burying her face in Papa’s jacket as her third orgasm rocked through her. By the time she came back down, Papa was giving slow thrusts inside her, softening through the aftershocks of his own climax.</p><p>“You are a gift,” he sighed, pulling out of her. A blissful moment went by. He patted his lap, and a tired Louise managed to climb on top of him. “And so are these lovely things,” he teased playfully, coming up to cup those which started all this in the first place. Laughing bashfully, Louise took his hands off and placed them safely on her thighs.</p><p>“Unless you want to get me off a fourth time Papa,” she sighed, “I recommend avoiding that spot for the rest of the night.”</p><p>“I could get you off on my fingers and tongue all night and never get tired of it,” he murmured, tracing patterns along her leg. “But, I expect you would get tired of such a thing. And maybe, I would to. So. Out of the questions. No, Papa. Bad.” He swatted his own hand, and she giggled.</p><p>“You’ve already given me the night of my life,” Louise said. “What now?”</p><p>“Now, we do as lovers do.” Papa tapped his lips, and Louise leaned down to share in another kiss. This one was sweeter, deeper; they had no goal in mind, only enjoying one another’s company for the hours they had left together. Papa’s hands roamed up Louise’s back, keeping her against him as he hummed through their embrace. “Now. You wanted to see the old bones of the Church graveyard, si?” He gently eased her off, standing and offering his hand. “Vieni?”</p><p>Louise rose with his assistance and he placed a single kiss to her knuckles, staining them with what little paint he had left on his face. The Sister brushed off her dress, letting Papa drape her cloak back over her shoulders to shield her from the cool midnight breeze that had come about. As they walked away in the direction of the cemetery, one could hear the two of them chat.</p><p>“You know, if all you want to do is see old bones, I could simply take you to visit my two brothers.”</p><p>
  <em>“Papa!”</em>
</p><p>“I jest, I jest. Sort of. Come. We go now!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>